


Along Came a Spider

by SewageKidz



Category: Myth Monsters - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aranea - Freeform, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Light Bondage, OC, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Spiders, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, not my OC, plus size reader, skeleton drider, smut in chapter 2, thebananafrappe, thebananahasspoken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewageKidz/pseuds/SewageKidz
Summary: You're on a beach thinking about some sad things, and then you meet Aranea, the spider king. he's quite the charmer, really knows how to lift the spirits if you know what i mean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebananahasspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebananahasspoken/gifts).



> a gift for thebananahasspoken here on ao3 (thebananafrappe on tumblr), i just decided to upload it here, its also on my tumblr in 2 parts:
> 
> http://sewagekidz.tumblr.com/post/168139213796/along-came-a-spider
> 
> aranea is not my character, he belongs to thebananafrappe and azulandrojo on tumblr, im just a sucker for good oc's lol  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> my tumblr: sewagekidz.tumblr.com  
> support me on ko-fi: http://ko-fi.com/sewagekidz

You sat on the warm, sandy shore of the beach, staring distant into the sunset as the gentle winds tussled with your tangled locks of hair. The darkening evening sky reminded you of a fire somehow, shades of pink and orange and yellow blurring together and spreading out into the distance. As if the sky was softly burning. The little waves of the sea rolled toward you, lapped at your feet and at the edge of your indigo-colored beach skirt as you cried quietly. Part of you wished the currents would drag you out to sea, take you away from this place with the receding waters, but the another part wanted to stay; this was home after all, and you would miss this empty beach.

You would miss days like these where you wore this modest bathing suit and went swimming for a while. Where you would walk along the shore barefooted, having misplaced your flip flops hours ago. You would miss the times when the cool breeze passed over your soft skin, through your hair, under your skirt; you close your eyes and become air itself.

You loved coming to this place, loved listening to the waves and the gulls in the distance. Loved the feeling of your toes in the sand and the sun kissing your skin. It was the only bit of peace you could obtain in this turbulent world you lived in. You were unbearably lonely, you were an outcast for too many reasons and there was nobody in town that could comfort you. Nobody you wanted comfort from. This was your special place, so to speak. It made you forget your troubles for a while. Here, you didn’t have to be agreeable or happy or nice. Here you weren’t too fat or too opinionated or too emotional or too quiet or too anything. Here? You were a part of the sand and the wind and the sea, and they did not judge you for your faults and shortcomings. They asked nothing of you; they were not cruel.

You curled your toes in the wet sand as the cool, foamy edge of the water gently tumbled over you, reaching up to your exposed calves. You scooted back a bit and sniffled, wiping your tears. It was useless of course; this was just one of those days where you kept crying with no hope of stopping. You sobbed in frustration for a moment before sighing quietly, glancing over your shoulder and at that ominous forest. The sun had now set, turning the fiery sky to an ashen, dark blue.

It was calm here, quiet; nobody ever came to this end of the beach except for you in fact. This was due to the legends of the monsters that lie in the forest behind you. Centuries and centuries of stories built around the creatures that supposedly lived there. You’ve heard the tales about him, the spider king Aranea; part skeleton, part spider monster, spinner of the purest and most beautiful silk, and supposedly quite a charmer. They say he lures hopeless humans into his nest with his charisma, poisons them with his toxins and eats them, wrapping them up in a cocoon of silvery webbing and sucking them dry of their blood, as well as feeding them to his many children. They say he’s utterly malevolent, some say he’s Satan himself, his offspring even more so.  
  
It’s said people have wandered inside his territory, hoping to hunt and kill the creatures, hoping to find the nest. Some of the babies have been killed for sport and for their silk apparently, others were killed simply to rid the world of these supposed wicked demons. Naturally, no one ever found the nest, and no one could kill them all. They say those who did kill Aranea’s children, however, all fell prey to his ruthless, unholy vengeance. But that was in the past for the most part. So, these days, no one really goes in or around the forest, and he does not come out.  
  
But none of those stories bothered you. You liked the beach; you liked  _this_  end of the beach in particular, which happened to be located right by his forest. But if any demon spider skeleton creatures lurked in the depths of it in this day and age, they never bothered you. You’ve been coming here for a while now and you’re just fine, no reason to stop right?  
  
You actually like to indulge the other stories, the ones where he took in women who were cast aside and made them his wives. The ones where he was charming simply because he was, and the ones where he was a forlorn soul looking to give love and be loved in return. Sometimes, when you’re feeling extra lonely, you’d fantasize about it, about someone like that coming to you and loving you as you are, loving every last bit of you unconditionally.

You’ve heard those nicer stories about Aranea whispered about among some of the older folks, but the legend of the evil spider monster still prevails. People often fear what they don’t know, make up stories to scare others. But you? You’re not afraid, not of the sea you swim in so often, not of the nastiest of humans you’ve encountered, nor do you fear the things that may lurk in the trees. In fact, you’d gladly be swept away by any of those things if it meant these crippling sorrows you carry would disappear too.  
  
“Beautiful creatures should never be so sad.” A voice deep and enthralling spoke from behind you, stole your attention from the ocean. You hesitated to turn your head, quickly brushing your tears away.  
  
“Tell me, my darling, why do you cry so?”  
  
You quickly turned around on your knees, a forced smile on your face that you hoped would distract from your undoubtedly swollen red eyes.  
  
“Crying? I’m not cryi–” your flimsy veneer of a smile fell away instantaneously, expression full of nothing but pure wonder.  
  
Behind you stood a large creature, half skeleton and half spider. In his eye sockets sat deep purple lights; they were…enchanting somehow, like you could dive right in and swim to someplace deeper than the bottom of the ocean. His smile was kind, but the way his fangs caught the moonlight seemed to both frighten and enraptured you.  
  
There was no mistaking it.  
  
This must’ve been Aranea.  
  
You gulped, slouching back down into the sand, averting your eyes. You wrung your hands in your lap as your skirt flowed with a gentle gust of wind. Briefly, you wondered which of the stories you’d heard about him were true. Something told you neither of them were lies.  
  
“I wasn’t crying.” You muttered, any falsified joy in your voice now quelled.  
  
He closed the slight gap between you two with subtle, elegant movements, bending down to you.  
  
“Nonsense, my little human, drops of the sea stains your cheeks; your eyes glitter with tears and melancholy.” he cupped your cheek and you gasped, unaware of him even moving his skeletal hand toward you. Your eyes were transfixed on his. He brushed your cheek delicately with his thumb and you could feel the heat in you rise. You fidgeted awkwardly, suddenly finding the granules of sand at your feet very interesting.

With a little more conversation, you somehow ended up explaining a few of your troubles to him; he had a charm that beguiled you, a way about him that made you want to tell him everything.   
  
“You should smile, my little pet, always.” He said after a while.  
  
Did…did he just call you his little pet? You bit your lip and looked away, wringing your hands and blushing harshly now.  
  
“There's…” you began, voice hardly audible amongst the sound of the rolling water, “There’s not much to smile about I’m afraid. This place,” You laughed quietly, halfheartedly, “I would do anything to get away from it. But I do love this side of the beach. I could never dream of leaving it behind.”   
  
You glanced back at the ocean, noting how beautiful the moonlight looked reflecting off the water’s surface as Aranea smiled easy, sockets half lidded with something akin to desire. He placed his hand on top of yours, stilling your feverish movements and drawing your attention back to him again.  
  
“My love, I watch you come to my beach everyday and it troubles me deeply to see that the sorrows in your heart are never ending…” There was an expression on his face that you could only describe as empathy as he hooked a finger under your chin, delicate as if taking hold of a flower’s petal. He lifted your head, his face now incredibly close to yours, eyes staring into you so intently you thought he was staring into your soul.  
  
“I could give you every reason to smile, my love, if you would only let me,” the tilt in his grin made a shiver run down your spine, and he chuckled deeply, as if picking up on that. His dexterous fingers drifted down your neck, stroking you tenderly.  

“I could erase your sorrows in an instant, fill your days with the love that you desire,” he presses a kiss to your forehead; you gasp.

“I would treasure you always, you would be free, and you would be loved endlessly by me,” he caressed your cheek with a warm hand, the other drifting to the nape of your neck, “in fact, my dear, you already are…”

You didn’t really see it happening, you only knew it had happened when it did. He kissed you, with all adoration and sincerity, with passion and an undeniable lust, as if you had been lovers all this time and never even known it, and you melted right into it, as if this was where you always belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aranea fucks the living daylights out of you on the beach ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

He parted from you slowly and you whined before you could stop yourself, hating the space he left between you two. The taste of him was indescribable, all you could really say was you wanted  _more_. Aranea smirked knowingly as he slowly ran his thumb over your bottom lip, his gaze heavy with a carnal hunger that only aided the one blooming inside of you.

“Did you like that, my pet? Or, rather, would you like something a little more… _intimate_?”

The way his voice softly rumbled in your ear, the way those words rolled out of him so easy, the way he kept calling you  _his…_ it only added to the fire in your chest and the budding heat in your core. You could do nothing but bite your lip and nod your head; words were lost to you, taken right from your lips by his, because, somehow, this is exactly what you wanted all along.

Your hands moved to grab onto him as if of their own needy will and he chuckled, tongue peeking out from between those pearly white fangs. His hands drifted gingerly down the folds of your sides, settling on your hips. You wondered for a moment how his mere grip could make you want to relinquish yourself to him. Perhaps it was the possessiveness behind it, the power yet delicate fondness in it. His hands felt safe, like you could trust him.

Somehow, in your dreamy haze, you noticed the dark venom that began to drip from his fangs, his tongue gliding over them to lick it away.

You gulped, coming back to your senses a little.

Was he going to poison you…? Did…did he already?

He seemed to pick up on your vacillation immediately and cupped your cheeks, planting a softer, quicker kiss to your lips.

“Quiet your apprehension, my love; you have nothing to fear from my venom, it won’t hurt you. My bite will only bring you immense pleasure…and will perhaps make it a bit easier to accept being mine…forever.”

You couldn’t help but widen your eyes at that. To think somebody wanted you to be theirs…forever. Little did he know that the thought alone excited you; it made you happy. Nobody ever held you like this, spoke to you with such tender love and infatuation in their eyes. They were eyes that held no judgment, no malice for you; only longing, only empathy, only love. You didn’t need any help accepting him. And when you explained that to him, you swore you’d never seen anyone quite that happy.  

“My precious, beloved woman, you give my heart such pleasure with mere words,” he pressed you down into the sand, “Allow me to return the favor…” he whispered, his voice saccharine and heavy as he trailed eager kisses along your jaw, down the curve of your neck, across your chest, drawing every last breath from your lungs. Your hands cradled his skull, holding him to you and he groaned as if kissing you were the most wonderful thing he’d ever done.

“You taste like the sea; its currents flow through you, fill you…its scent has marked you…” he leaned in, planting a gentle, titillating kiss against the supple skin of your neck once again, pulling a helpless whimper from your throat before murmuring into your ear,

“ _Let my mark take its place_.”

You didn’t even feel the bite he left on you; you only felt a surge in your libido that left you shaking with want. A creature like him with a cocktail of toxins at his disposal, he would ensure that your pleasure was endless without affecting your perception of him whatsoever. After all, you had already accepted him of your own volition, and he didn’t want to ruin the delight it gave him.

The wind picked up for a moment and your thighs peeked out from the slits on either side of your skirt. At the same time, he had pulled back just to get a good look at you, distal phalanges dancing along the curve of your waist, over the soft roundness of your stomach, your hips, down to your exposed thighs and back up again. Suddenly you felt a little self conscious and a little too exposed under the weightiness of his intent stare. His eyes trailed down you slowly as he licked his teeth, chuckling quietly at your shyness.

You couldn’t even try and stop the wanton mewl that leapt from your throat when his hand delved in between your thighs, grazing over your most sensitive parts. You covered your mouth shamefully, but he didn’t seem to share your wish for modesty, instead he let out a low, guttural growl, relishing the sound of your voice. The predatory glint in his grin said it all, and also made your heart flutter.

“Come now, there is no need to be shy when you have such a stunning voice. I know what it is you crave…I could give you that and  _more._ I could make you forget everything…I could make you  _scream_ …”

His phalanges found the waistband of your skirt and before you could even think to say anything, it was torn from your body. You timidly looked away, squirming both out of awkwardness and horniness as he drank you up.

“My darling,” He hooked his forefinger under your chin, turning your head back to him, “Look at me. Let me see you as you are.”

And just like that, he parted your lips with his and you melted right into his dominating kiss once again, letting his tongue tangle with yours. Just when you thought it couldn’t possibly get any hotter beneath him, he tugged at the straps of your swimsuit and yanked them down, freeing your breasts and pawing at them, thumbs brushing your sensitive tips just right. You half squealed and half moaned into his mouth, instinctively moving to hold your arms over your chest. Aranea was having none of that, however, taking hold of your hands and gently tugging your arms over your head. He kissed each wrist before, to your surprise, wrapping them in his strong, soft silk, binding your arms above you.

“No more hiding from me, little pet. Besides, my silk suits you well.” He winked, cupping your voluptuous breasts and fondling them freely now.

You blushed furiously as he rolled your nipples in between his deft phalanges, trailing kisses down your chest slowly. You couldn’t keep from squirming and rubbing your legs together at that point, back arching as you leaned into his touch. No matter how shy you felt, you couldn’t deny how good this was, you couldn’t deny the heat building in your core or how much you wanted him to be all over you, to be  _inside_  you. He planted kisses down your chest and stomach as if sowing seeds of his adulation into your skin. He pulled away more and more of your bikini as he did it until that too was gone, leaving you bare and vulnerable before him.

He gave you no time to think on it though as his sinuous tongue laved over your nipples, hungrily tasting every last bit of you. You groaned lewdly, gasping and spreading your legs when his hand slid in between your thighs to cup your sopping wet sex.

“My my, what’s this? Have you become so aroused from my mere touch alone?” he cooed, glassy tongue still gliding over your hard tips as he slid two digits in between the lips of your cunt, brushing over your clit a few times in the process. Your eyes fluttered closed, nails digging into the palms of your hands as you rolled your hips into his fingers, silently begging him for more.

“Does that feel good?” he asked, voice low and laden with lust as he circled that swollen nub  _just right_.

You nodded your head, moaning his name like a fervent prayer before he slipped two phalanges into your core, pumping them hard and steady. You threw your head back against the sand, letting out a wanton mewl as he grabbed the back of your knee and raised your leg, practically pressing it against your chest so that he could reach deeper into you. He curled his fingers every now and again just to rub that oversensitive spot inside you while his thumb kept rubbing your clitoris. You could feel an orgasm coming on, could feel the need to cum rising in you, nearly reaching its peak…that is, until he halted his ministrations, leaving your drenched, aching hole empty once again.

You whined, a pleading look on your face as he merely smirked, giving your juices a taste with a flick of his tongue, humming with satisfaction to himself.

“If you want something, my precious one, you ought to use your words and ask.” He crooned.

You whimpered as he dragged his distal phalanges against your inner thigh, coming dangerously close to your pussy. With only one thing on your mind, you abandoned all sense of reticence and reserve, crying helplessly for him.

“I w-want to cum! I want to cum for you! I-I wanna feel you inside me ohgod _pleaseAranea…!_ ” you begged, words jumbling together into inchoate whining as you rolled your hips upward in some hope to further entice him. But that was hardly necessary; he was already fully enraptured by you, and intended on pleasing you to no end.

“For you my beloved? _Anything_ …”

Suddenly, there was a spark of deep, rich purple in his sockets and you felt his warm magic enveloping your entire body; it buzzed all over you and you ached for his touch now more than ever. You gasped when you felt something firm and thick rutting against your cunt; his member you realized, throbbing in between the lips of your pussy and no doubt dripping with precum. You sheepishly met his gaze, face flushed with a mix of embarrassment and desire and love. The way the moonlight caught his fangs as he grinned at you made your spine tingle. Just then, he grabbed your other leg and positioned you so that they were both pressed against your chest, spreading you nice and wide for him.

For a moment, he just stared at you as you breathed haggardly, panting and mumbling his name, writhing around beneath him in desperation; he hadn’t even pulled out all the stops and yet you were already like this for him. He knew from your conversation alone that he’d found someone special; nay, before that he knew you were special just by watching you. You were someone he desired to have in his life, someone who would make him happy and someone he wanted to give everything to. But now, he planned on giving you the best gift he had to offer; the gift of bearing his children.

You felt his thick, thrice bulbed cock slip into your entrance, stretching you out and filling you slowly, completely. You clenched your fists to the point where you were sure your fingernails left indents in your palms but  _fuck_  he felt so damn good. He fit you just right, as if your cunt were made for him. Your breathing was rough and short, filled with little whimpers and moans as he sheathed himself within your velvet walls. Your body was hot, everything was sensitive and you only wanted  _more_.

As if sensing your needs, Aranea didn’t hesitate to pull back a little and plunge back into you harshly, drawing a choked, throaty moan from you. His bulbous shaft practically reached your cervix with each thrust. Nothing could take your attention away from the way he dragged against your walls; you felt every ridge, every bump, every twitch of his member and it sent your mind reeling. The way he hit your good spot over and over, the wet sound of your union, the way he moaned your name as he rammed himself into you over and over; it made your whole body quake.

You felt your pulse racing, felt the heat in your core building up rapidly, intensely, and before you knew it, your whole body convulsed in an earth shattering orgasm. He drew it out with each long thrust, making sure it lasted as long as it could. You had no time to even utter any warnings; you just felt it burst around him. Your walls pulsed wildly, squeezing him and pulling him in deeper. He didn’t let up once you came down either; effortlessly, he pounded into you harder and faster, still managing to leave hungry kisses along your breasts, still managing to grip you harshly and possessively. Suddenly, you felt his hot breath against your ear, his husky whisper following it:

“My darling little whore, I’m going to fill you with my seed until your insides are brimming with it, until you’re heavy with my brood…” he nibbled your earlobe; your breath hitched, “and when I’m through…I’ll do it all over again,” he enunciated his words with a particularly hard thrust that made you gasp softly, “Just think how lovely that will be, to rear my children.”

You felt your heart skip a beat, only able to whimper in response to his promise to fuck you like a whore and fill you with cum until you were pregnant. You could barely process the thought in the state you were in, much less respond with actual words. The timbre of his voice, titillating and enticing in your ear, helped draw yet another intense orgasm out of you. You  _screamed_ , tears speckling your lashes as you wriggled around in pure bliss.

His guttural moans and grunts soon became more frequent, his thrusts losing their rhythm as you clamped down on him, eager to make him feel good too. He lifted your hips to meet him while you sobbed his name over and over. He hilted once again, the spiny tapered tip of his cock pushing past your cervix without an ounce of pain as he spilled hot, sticky cum into you. You could do nothing but happily accept his load, wrap your legs around him and pull him closer, ensuring that you didn’t lose even a drop of his seed.

He pushed it in as far as it would go with a few languid thrusts, though he didn’t seem tired at all. In fact, he wasn’t even breaking a sweat yet. You could feel him pouring it into you still, could feel the steady throbbing of his cock as he pushed out his cum. You were so full of him that your stomach even began to swell a little. The feeling alone sent waves of ecstasy throughout your entire body. Another orgasm was slowly pulled from your core. You whined from the pleasure and overstimulation, your juices dripping as you milked him for all he had.

When he was finally done, he pulled out slowly, undoing the silk binds around your wrists and cradling you in his arms. With gentle fingers, he dusted the grains from your hair and your body, holding you close to him as he lifted you from the sand. Naturally, you wrapped your arms around him, kissing him softly, much to his delight.

“Come, my darling wife; though I do wish to savor the way you glimmer beneath the light of the moon, I will take you some place more comfortable. I shall wrap and bind you in my silk, taste, touch and treasure every inch of you and pleasure you until you can no longer bear it.”


End file.
